07 Sierpnia 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:15 Pogoda; STEREO 08:19 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Małe zoo Lucy, seria I - Historyjka o Wallym wombacie, odc. 19 (64 Zoo Lane); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Urodziny Taty, odc. 50 (Daddy Pigs Birthday, ep. 50); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Dynie i cukinie; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Lippy and Messy ; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Skarby Małgosi - odc. 22 (Hangoes for sale); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Bollywood w Jedynce - Gdyby jutra nie było, cz. 2 (Kal Ho Naa Ho); melodramat kraj prod.Indie (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Serce za uśmiech - 13. Festiwal Młodzieży Niepełnosprawnej - Impresje Artystyczne 2009"; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Między mamami ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:25 Plebania - odc. 1308; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Klan - odc. 1697 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Siódme niebo, seria VIII - Nie mów źle o żywych lub zmarłych, odc. 15 (Dont speak ill of the dead or the living, ep. 15); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Dotknij życia - Anioły (Anjeli); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Słowacja (2004); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:15 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 14/18 - Tygrysy nie płacą - txt.str.777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress - txt.str.777; STEREO 17:25 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; STEREO 18:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 4454 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4669); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Kolarstwo - Mini Tour de Pologne; STEREO 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Gnomskie wakacje, odc. 238 (Gnome’s Holiday); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:00 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:20 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 9/13 - txt.str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 10/13 - txt.str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Zamach w Wilczym Szańcu (Stauffenberg) 92'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); reż.:Jo Baier; wyk.:Sebastian Koch, Ulrich Tukur, Hardy Kruger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Mocne kino nocne - Drakula III: Dziedzictwo (Dracula III: Legacy) 86'; horror kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Patrick Lussier; wyk.:Jason Scott Lee, Jason London, Roy Scheider; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Kino nocnych marków - Przez kontynent (Continental Divide) 98'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1981); reż.:Michael Apted; wyk.:John Belushi, Blair Brown, Allen Garfield, Carlin Glynn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 275 Ogłoszenie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 21 Napad na dyliżans; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacper - odc. 41/52 Coś do wygwizdania (Casper ep. That Thing You Boo); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 7 Izrael - Morze Martwe (26); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 69 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 70 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Kopciuszek - odc. 19 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Koło fortuny - odc. 127; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Wyścig w przestworzach - cz. 1/4 (Space Race); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Orzeł czy reszta - (10) ; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Teleturniej "Lotko. tv"; STEREO 13:20 Maxi Lotko - losowanie nagrody tygodnia Lotko. tv; STEREO 13:30 Nigel Marven w krainie pingwinów (Penguin Adventures with Nigel Marven); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Wojna domowa - odc. 12/15 Monolog zewnętrzny - txt.str.777 ; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 MASH - odc. 233 (MASH (s. X, ep. G11 The Tooth Shall Set You Free)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1982); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Wakacyjne Kino Dwójki - Rosie! (Rosie!) 94'; komediodramat kraj prod.USA (1967); reż.:David Lowell Rich; wyk.:Rosalind Russell, Sandra Dee, Brian Aherne, Leslie Nielsen; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - kulisy; STEREO 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 17:55 Studio Kemping; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:10 M jak miłość - odc. 662; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 07 zgłoś się - odc. 6/21 - Złoty kielich z rubinami - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Sopot Hit Festiwal - 2009 - Polski hit lata (1) - (również w TVP HD); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Sopot Hit Festiwal - 2009 - Polski hit lata (2) - (również w TVP HD); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Sopot Hit Festiwal - 2009 - Polski hit lata (3) - (również w TVP HD); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:14 Pogoda; STEREO 23:15 Festiwal Filmu i Sztuki DWA BRZEGI 2009 - Kazimierz Dolny/Janowiec nad Wisłą (7); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Barton Fink (Barton Fink) 111'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (1991); reż.:Joel Coen; wyk.:John Torturro, John Goodman, Judy Davis; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Biuro kryminalne - Siła zła; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:58 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda; STEREO 08:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:12 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:53 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:12 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:16 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:49 Pogoda; STEREO 16:51 Okna sztuki; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:02 Kronika Warszawska ; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 17:43 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 17:45 Pogoda; STEREO 17:48 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 17:52 5 minut o... - Kronika waw. pl; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO 18:14 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:16 Pogoda; STEREO 18:18 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 18:21 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:43 Dawno temu cichociemny - odc. 1 - Burek; serial dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Wędrownik Mazowiecki - Konstancin; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:23 Pogoda; STEREO 19:25 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:08 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:59 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:01 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 22:07 Pogoda; STEREO 22:08 5 minut o... - Kronika waw. pl; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 22:53 Reportaż TVP INFO - Przywiezione z podróży - Brazylia; STEREO 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Wielka Brytania z lotu ptaka - odc. 1 (Britain From Above); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:29 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:13 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:31 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 01:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 01:50 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:22 Irmina; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:46 Szczur w koronie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:32 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 03:38 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:03 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:29 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:48 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:32 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:57 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 06:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Przygody w siodle - odc. 35, Australia 2001 8:30 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego - odc. 9, Włochy 2000 9:35 Czarodziejki 5 - odc. 107, USA 2002-2003 10:30 Sheena - odc. 35, USA 2002 11:30 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 35, USA 1997 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Klasyk - odc. 180, Polska 2004 13:00 Mamuśki - odc. 17, Polska 2007 13:30 Mamuśki - odc. 18, Polska 2007 14:00 Miodowe lata - odc. 35, Polska 1998-2001 14:45 Siatkówka kobiet - World Grand Prix - studio 15:00 Siatkówka kobiet - World Grand Prix 16:45 Obrońca - odc. 7, USA 2001 17:45 Ostry dyżur - odc. 33, USA 2004-2005 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Niebezpieczna banda - odc. 59, Polska 2009 20:00 Pamiętnik księżniczki - komedia, USA 2001 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:40 Człowiek prezydenta - epicentrum - thriller, USA 2002 0:30 Podwodne życie ze Steve'em Zissou - komedia przygodowa, USA 2004 2:40 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:40 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 4:40 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:50 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 6:50 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 7:25 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 9:20 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 10:20 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 11:20 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 12:20 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1083-1085, Polska 2009 13:40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2006 14:20 Tajemnice Smallville - odc. 15, USA, Kanada 2005-2006 15:20 Przyjaciele - odc. 1, USA 2002-2003 15:55 Przyjaciele - odc. 2, USA 2002-2003 16:25 Rozmowy w toku - Mój mąż nadaje się do reklamacji! 17:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Co się stało z Alicją? 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Superkino - Strefa zrzutu - film sensacyjny, USA 1994 22:10 Biker Boyz - film sensacyjny, USA 2003 0:30 Kuba Wojewódzki 1:30 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 2:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 3:10 Rozmowy w toku - Mój mąż nadaje się do reklamacji! 4:05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:30 Instynkt tropiciela - reportaż 4:55 Instynkt tropiciela - reportaż 5:20 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 5:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 23, Meksyk 2006 8:25 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 9:25 Strażnik Teksasu - odc. 20, USA 1997 10:25 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show, Polska 2007 11:35 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show, Polska 2007 12:05 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show, Polska 2007 13:30 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 14:30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15:40 Elton John w Royal Opera House - koncert, Wielka Brytania 2003 17:00 Zakochane gwiazdy - Brad i Angelina - odc. 1, USA 2006 17:30 Zakochane gwiazdy - Ben i Jen - odc. 2, USA 2006 18:00 Strażnik Teksasu - odc. 21, USA 1997 19:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 24, Meksyk 2006 20:00 Dwa złote colty - western, USA 1959 22:35 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 23:35 Grzeszne pragnienia - film erotyczny 1:45 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show, Polska 2007 2:15 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show, Polska 2007 3:15 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show, Polska 2007 4:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 5:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:15 Pogoda; STEREO 08:19 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Detektywi na wakacjach - odc 3/5 Zasadzka; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Ogóreczki prosto z beczki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 W labiryncie - odc. 81 Upadek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 W labiryncie - odc. 82 Zemsta; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Dwa światy - Odc 7/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Ostoja ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Sanitariuszka "Rena"; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Kroniki XIV Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych - /4/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Więzy krwi - odc. 11/13; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:15 Koncerty z TV oferty - W 80 minut dookoła świata czyli nieznany życiorys Jacka Wójcickiego cz.2; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Wielka pętla Wielkopolski; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 O słupnikach; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Okna sztuki; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Podróżnik - Polinezyjskie wakacje; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Hity satelity; STEREO 16:10 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:25 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; STEREO 18:15 W labiryncie - odc. 81 Upadek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 W labiryncie - odc. 82 Zemsta; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 62 - Pan Plod w więzieniu (Mr Plod in jail); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 20:05 Sopot Hit Festiwal 2009 - Polski hit lata (1); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Sopot Hit Festiwal 2009 - Polski hit lata (2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Sopot Hit Festiwal 2009 - Polski hit lata (3); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Więzy krwi - odc. 11/13; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Kroniki XIV Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych - /5/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Ścieżkami Galindii; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:15 W labiryncie - odc. 81 Upadek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 W labiryncie - odc. 82 Zemsta; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 62 - Pan Plod w więzieniu (Mr Plod in jail); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Więzy krwi - odc. 11/13; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Sopot Hit Festiwal 2009 - Polski hit lata (1); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Hity satelity; STEREO 03:50 Sopot Hit Festiwal 2009 - Polski hit lata (2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Kroniki XIV Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych - /5/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Sopot Hit Festiwal 2009 - Polski hit lata (3); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Gaba Kulka; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia 4fun.TV 6:00 4fun'ocka 7:00 Ranny ptaszek 10:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 10:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 11:00 Parowanie 11:30 Juniorki 12:00 Parowanie 12:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 13:00 Parowanie 13:30 Juniorki 14:00 Parowanie 14:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 15:00 Szarlotka i przyjaciele 15:30 Kartony 16:00 Weekend specjalny 17:00 Hit Me 18:00 Flexi Dance Session 19:00 Weekend specjalny 20:00 Kapitan Bomba 20:30 Kartony 21:00 Dance lista 23:00 Zakazane piosenki 0:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 1:00 Gorący akademik 2:00 Parowanie holenderskie 4:00 Nocny 4fun iTV 5:10 Wszystko gra 6:30 Horoskop 7:00 Discostacja 7:50 2 Monkey's Show 8:00 Telesprzedaż 9:00 Wszystko gra 9:05 Nijusy 9:10 PittBulek 9:15 WP.tv - gwiazdy 9:25 Horoskop 9:30 Ezo TV 14:30 Telesprzedaż 15:10 2 Monkey's Show 15:20 WP.tv 15:40 Hot aerobic 16:20 PittBulek 16:30 2 Monkey's Show 16:43 Nijusy 16:55 WP.tv - gwiazdy 17:00 Discostacja 18:00 Nijusy 18:10 WP.tv - gwiazdy 18:20 Wszystko gra 18:25 Wszystko gra/Discostacja Extra 18:55 Splash nijusy 19:00 Zapytaj mecenasa 20:00 Ezo TV 23:10 Pasmo nocne